A Feeling of Deja Vu
by PinkBubbleGum
Summary: Max and Zack end up back at Manticore and are brainwashed


***Disclaimer: These aren't my characters (except Jaela and Colby) Fox owns them __

***Disclaimer: These character's aren't mine (except for Jaela and Colby) they belong to Fox, etc.***

"Zack, you're going to be in charge of team 1.Your team consists of Max, Jondy, Colby and yourself. Jaela and Brin are in charge of comm," Lydecker said so no one would disagree, not that anyone ever did. Arguing with Lydecker gets you in a lot of trouble.

"Sir"

"Yes Soldier"

"Sir, do you want target dead or alive?"

"Preferably alive. If this Logan Cale is really Eyes Only, he's much more valuable alive than dead. Understood."

"Yes Sir"

After our mission briefing we went to get our gear ready. Our target is going to be at a party, usually we don't go after a target in public, but because this guy disrupting the public Lydecker decided a public capture was best.

"Team 1, go," said Jaela's voice through the earpiece in my ear.

Me, Zack, Jondy, and Colby burst into the room. The four of easily took out the few guards in the room.

"Area secure," Zack told Jaela through the microphone attached to his jacket collar. 

"Understood. Lydecker says hold," Brin answered.

Jaela and Brin are in charge of comm for most of our missions. Lydecker is always there though, looking over their shoulders. Jaela says he doesn't trust us, I don't understand why. 

Suddenly someone in the room said my name, "Max?" I spun around and looked at her. She had short curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"Do I know you?"

"Max, Lydecker says for you to…" Brin started relaying Lydecker's instructions. The brunette couldn't hear Brin so she didn't know she was interrupting my sister. 

"Of course I know you. What's wrong, Boo? What're you doing?"

"Cindy shush, that's not our Max," the blond guy beside her said. He had short, spiky blond hair and stunning, vibrant blue eyes. The look on his face was so sad.

"I recognize you, but I'd remember you if we'd ever meet." I'm so confused. I know them, both of them, but I can't remember their names or anything about them. I turned to Zack, he would know what to do. Zack always knows what to do but this time he looked just as confused as I did.

Lydecker's voice suddenly blared in my ear, "Team 1! Get back down here! NOW!"

Jondy and Colby turned towards the door, but I was still looking at Zack and Zack wasn't doing what Lydecker ordered. He took the earpiece and microphone off and I did the same. Totally trusting my brother. Jondy and Colby were looking at us like we were crazy, but maybe we were.

Zack finally spoke, "What did you mean when you said she's not your 'Max'. Did you know her?"

The man answered, "Yeah we were good friends."

"How do you know me? I don't even know… no, wait I do know you. Both of you. You're Logan, you helped me. And you're Cindy, my best friend."

Lydecker burst into the room with Jaela and Brin behind him. "I gave both of you a direct order. Now get back to the van!" he yelled.

"No, we don't have to do a damned thing you tell us to do.'

"What? Zack what are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't you remember, Max. The escape, Eva, Seattle. I'm just starting to remember now, too. Lydecker erased our memories or something, somehow."

"Eva," that name brings back so many painful memories. Me, collapsing from a seizure. The others all around me. Eva falling to the floor, shot by Lydecker. Unconsciously I dropped the gun in my hand.

"Max, Zack, what're you doing?" Whispered Jaela fearfully. Jaela never made it out of Manticore the night we escaped, but Lydecker did the same thing to all of them as he did with those who got out. 

"They're sick. Very sick. Neither of them knows what they're doing. You have to stop them from doing anything they'd regret if they were ok," Lydecker told my siblings. Zack and I both knew they'd obey, so we did the only thing we could. For the second time in our lives, we ran.

__

***Please R&R. This is the updated version, hope it makes a bit more sense. I'm still working on the next chapter. It'll be up soon, I hope.*** 


End file.
